


wash your fears away

by 12snsds



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, scared bby hyejoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snsds/pseuds/12snsds
Summary: jiwoo helps hyejoo not be scared after she has a nightmare





	wash your fears away

**Author's Note:**

> second fic of the day wow, u guys know the drill, follow my tumblr @/angelicnako to request more fics and see them as soon as they come out !!

having nightmares wasnt a usual occurance for hyejoo, but every now and again they would happen and leave hyejoo sleepless for the rest of the night. but there was always one person who could make her feel better.

kim jiwoo.

there was something about jiwoo that calmed her down enough to sleep after a nightmare. haseul helped, sooyoung helped, kahei helped, but jiwoo? she was the best.

“jiwoo?” she whispered walking over to her bed. “jiwoo.” she repeated, giving her a little shake.

“hm? what is it, hyejoo?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

“i had a nightmare and uh, well, can i- can i sleep with you? you calm me down the best and like its ok if you dontㅡ” jiwoo put her hand over hyejoo’s mouth and raised the blanket up to signal that she didnt mind.

“thank you, jiwoo.” hyejoo said as she climbed into the bed next to jiwoo and laid her head on her chest.

“did you wanna talk about it?”

“no. just this helps a lot.”

and with that, hyejoo closed her eyes while jiwoo laid a tiny kiss on the crown of hyejoo’s head and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !! pls leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed ♡♡


End file.
